Fused Hearts
by Papilapidoti
Summary: First! :) LAPIDOT! Lapis and Peridot are easing into their friendship until an accident draws them closer together than ever before. Steamy situations are abound in this story, but there's some action and humor (Lil bit of pearlmethsyt)...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A sprawling, blue, wavy ocean panned out in front of her. The waves were peaceful tonight, lightly kissing the sand at her feet. She took a mental picture and sighed. The ocean is beautiful and seductive, but also a dark temptress. Its unforgiving nature, cold, strong yet gentle…it really was the perfect embodiment of Lapis Lazuli…a crystal gem. Ugh. The words burned in her thoughts as if they were aflame. When she spoke the words before they dripped with poison. Crystal Gems! Hah! And now she was choosing to be one! A guardian of the earth! Roommates with her former captor. Who was she now? Her whole world was so new…but anything new was welcome. Being alone and trapped for so long had taken its toll but she didn't hate it…she knew herself well enough at least. It was opening up to others that was difficult.

Steven was easy to talk to. Garnet had very little to say, but what was said was heard and she appreciated that. Pearl was intelligent and passionate…a little intimidating. Amethyst understood her better than anyone and they had a silent agreement about that. And then there was her roommate, Peridot. She did not know what to think of her. She had a yearning to be close to her, urges she couldn't suppress and that scared her. So for now, she chose to keep those emotions on the back burner, hoping they wouldn't boil over.

"Hey Lapis." Said a voice from behind her. She turned her head and there stood her favorite pink shirted, alien-human hybrid. "Hi steven," her voice still felt foreign to her after not being able to use it for so long, "what are you doing out so late?"

Steven kicked at the sand, "I was in bed but I saw you sitting out here alone so I thought I'd check on you." He yawned and sat down next to her. "Everything okay?"

She smiled and pat his head "Yes, just needed some salty air and space. The stars are really showing tonight." She hesitated for a moment but then continued "…and I needed some time away from Peridot."

"Ah…oh. Is that bad?"

"No, nothing bad happened. She's just really into an art project and preoccupied. "

"She's not ignoring you is she?"

Lapis giggled, "No Steven. We're just both doing our own thing I guess. She just keeps humming and talking to herself and I needed some peace and quiet."

Steven nodded, "I see, I figured you'd have had enough of that considering…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry Lapis, I didn't mean it like that!" he quickly recovered. It stung a little bit but a young boy like steven couldn't grasp the gravity of what she had been through. She shrugged it off.

"Don't apologize Steven, you're right. I'll head back home and you head to bed. Thanks for checking on me."

They both stood up and steven walked towards the temple, "goodnight lapis" Lapis wings formed and she hovered over the sand, "goodnight steven" and flew off towards the barn.

Lapis landed gracefully on the soft grass. The whole barn was still lit up with lights and music was playing in the upstairs part of her home. Her wings evaporated and she walked inside.

Peridot was wearing her alien boxer shorts and walking around her newest art excursion, measuring angles and taking notes.

"Hey Peridot" Lapis said flatly.

Peridot jumped with a start. "Oh hey Lazuli, didn't hear you come in. How you doing? " she said with a slight smile.

There was that weird feeling again. Her stomach dropped and her heart felt like it was lodged in her throat. "Fine. You?" She said sounding a lot more cold than she meant to.

"Uh yeah, I'm good. Just working." Peridot held out her arms and pointed out new additions to her piece.

"It's looking really good " Lapis complimented and Peridot beamed. The corners of Lapis mouth twinged, threatening to smile. She looked so goofy when she smiled.

"Thank you!"

"sure"

Lapis walked to her side of the barn and sat down. She picked up a book she had been reading and found her place, but didn't start to read. She peeked up over the cover and watched Peridot scratch her head in thought. Why was she always trying to steal glimpses of the green gem? It was like she couldn't control her actions. Even when she attempted to read her book she looked up every few minutes to watch .

Peridot got so engrossed with her work that she paid lapis no mind. Lapis didn't mind this too much…she could stare unapologetically. But at the same time all she wanted to do was grab Peridots face and….NO! She had to stop thinking like that. What was this?! Greg had some "romance" novels in the box of books that were in the barn for storage. She had been too embarrassed to pick one up yet but she was curious…she reached down into the box and grabbed a pink graphic novel.

The characters in this book depicted some strange behaviours…many she felt that related to her current situation. Holding hands, cuddling on the couch, kissing…she felt her face grow warm. Then she sensed someone behind her.

"Whatcha reading?" Lapis threw the book in the air and her wings sprouted out of reaction.

"Jeeze Peridot! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She yelled. Peridot shrunk back. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew!" She threw her hands up in defense and sat down on the couch.

"No its okay…"She trailed off and sat down next to Peridot. Her wings retracted and she sighed. "I'm just a bit jumpy tonight that's all." Peridot frowned.

"Would you uh…like to talk about it?" Peridot pressed on unsure. Lapis sighed out loud and said " I don't know…."

"Oh…"

Lapis took Peridots hand roughly and entwined their fingers. "what does this mean in human culture?"

Peridot looked taken aback but didn't move. "Um. Well in some cases it's a gesture of protection, like a large human and a small human crossing a busy vehicular path. In other instances it could be romantic." They continued holding hands.

Lapis looked in thought. "Could it mean both?"

Peridot blinked quickly and excitedly answered, "Absolutely, this is earth! Anything is possible."

Lapis smiled. "That's a nice thought."

"Yes it is, and wow thanks."

She let go of Peridots hand and picked up the original book she had been reading. Peridot stood up, shrugged and went back to her project. Lapis watched as she went and snuck the graphic novel behind her other book and continued reading intensely.

What she didn't notice, too engrossed in her petty smut novel, was the green gem now watching her. A smile on her face and her heart filling up with hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis woke with a start. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. She practiced "sleeping" a lot when she was stuck in that damn mirror. She looked at her surroundings. Her *ahem* books were laying on her chest and Peridot was no where to be found. She tucked the graphic novel under the couch cushion and stretched. The sun was shining bright outside as she stepped out into it and let it warm her blue skin.

"Morning Lapis!" Peridot jumped down from the top of the barn.

"I was watching the sun rise. Earth really is quite beautiful."

Lapis smiled and nodded, "Yes it is. What I have seen of it so far at least."

Peridot stretched her short arms up and then touched her toes. Lapis couldn't tear her eyes away from Peridots...lower quarters. Finishing her stretch she snapped back up and jumped in the air. Lapis looked away quickly, hoping she wasn't caught. Peridot gave her a sly look as she saw the blush on Lapis face.

"Soooo what do you want to do today?" Peridot asked leaning up against the barn.

Lapis shrugged her shoulders.

"Well that's not very helpful Ms. Lazuli. Come on, anything in the whole world. What do you want to do?"

"Do you want help with your meep morp?" Lapis asked and Peridot stared at her incredulously .

"You want to help with my meep morp?"

Lapis nodded.

"Okay!"

Peridot ran inside, with Lapis following behind. Lapis liked being behind Peridot. It was a nice view.

"Okay! So what would be really helpful Lapis is that you are um...taller than me...and can reach the top of the sculpture." Peridot was rummaging around in a box of metal pipes and connectors. "I'm trying to recreate a miniature version of a roller coaster I didn't get to ride on with Steven and Amethyst."

Peridot looked a little disheartened after this statement but recovered quickly. But not so quickly that the ocean gem didn't notice.

"Why couldn't you ride on this...thing?"

"I...don't meet the exact height qualifications to ride on that particular one."

"Oh...that seems stupid."

"I think so as well. But human rules are human rules. And Steven says we should follow them."

"Right."

"Sooo could you please attach these tubes to the connectors at the top?" Peridot asked as she handed the pieces over to Lapis.

"Sure."

Lapis stood on her bare tippy toes and began to work. Peridot examined her and her...work and then grabbed a few more pieces of tube to start below her.

"I'll be right underneath you so please be carefu-OOF!"

A pipe slipped out of Lapis arm and careened down onto Peridot's gem. "OH NO PERIDOT!" Lapis chucked the rest of the pipes she was holding and scrambled to the ground hovering over what was her roommates body. Her form became oblong, and stretched out, then small and round.

"Perri! PERRI! Let me see your face!" She pried Peridots hands away and wished she hadn't. Her gem was cracked.

"Hold on Perri! I'm taking you to Steven."

In one swift movement Lapis had Peridot cradled in her arms and her wings shot out as fast as lightening. She took off from the barn floor and out the roof they went.

"Almost there!" Lapis could see the temple.

Garnet and Steven were already on the porch waiting for their friends. Lapis landed and Garnet held the door open for them. She carried Peridot inside and laid her on Steven's bed.

Lapis held onto Peridots hand and cried. With one last loud gasp Peridot poofed. Lapis sat in shock looking at the green gem on Steven's bed.

"What...what happened to her?"

Steven jumped on the bed and licked the Peridot gem. The crack melded together but no Peridot appeared. Lapis turned to Garnet.

"What is going on? She wasn't hurt, just her gem. Why did she poof?! Why isn't she back now?"

Garnet stared at the gem on the bed and sat in silence for a minute. "I can't answer that right now. But she will be fine. I promise."

Steven pointed to his forehead and mouthed "future vision"


	3. Chapter 3

"When will she be back Steven? I don't understand..." Lapis sat on the bed looking at the green gem in her lap guiltily.

"I don't know, but Garnet said she'll be okay, and that's what's important."

"It was the first time we were actually trying to spend some time together and this happens. I ruin everything."

"Don't say that! That's not true at all Lapis!" Steven sat on the bed and put his hand on the green gem as well as Lapis thigh.

"You two will make things work. This is easy compared to everything else you've fought in your life."

"I don't know about that Steven. Opening up and talking to people is hard for me."

Steven sat in thought.

"Well at least you're trying. And you do just fine with me." He said reassuringly and patted her leg as he stood up.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. Why don't you stay here tonight so you're not alone?"

Lapis nodded gratefully and laid Peridot's gem on the bed and laid next to it.

"Can you hear me Peridot? I'm so sorry. Please come back soon."

She encircled the gem and held it close to her chest, facing the large windows in Steven's room. She watched the ocean's waves come up and touch the shore and longed to put her feet in the warm water. But she wanted to be here if Peridot reformed so she closed her eyes and listened to the relaxing sounds instead.

The sun was setting and she noted how it looked like the ocean swallowed it. The stars slowly began to come out and she looked for different constellations. I bet Peridot knew where all of them were on Earth. She was smart like that. Like her own walking, talking personal wikipedia. Peripedia.

She laughed at this thought out loud.

"See Peridot? That could have been a conversation starter right there. Come back!"

She looked down hopefully, but still nothing happened.

"Uggghhhh."

She rolled over on her back and stared at Steven's ceiling. She sat up and noticed the t.v.

"Wait a minute..."

She jumped from the loft and landed next to Steven who was dozing on the couch.

"Steven!"

"What?!" He sat up startled.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Do you have that show here that Peridot likes so much?"

"Camp Pining Hearts? Yea!"

"Excellent. Will you put it on for me?"

 _Peridots POV_

 _Oh my stars! I'm such a clod. Who poofs just because they saw up another gems dress?! How will I ever come out of here and tell her. I just won't. I'll stay in here forever._

"When will she be back Steven? I don't understand..."

 _Is that Lapis? She sounds worried about me..._

"I don't know, but Garnet said she'll be okay, and that's what's important."

 _Damn. That's right. The fused one has future vision. She already knows what happened. Siiiiiggghhhh._

"It was the first time we were actually trying to spend some time together and this happens. I ruin everything."

 _Huh? She didn't ruin anything! It was all me and my good for nothing sensitive gem! Well she did drop a heavy metal pipe on me but she didn't mean to do that.._

"Don't say that! That's not true at all Lapis!" Steven sat on the bed and put his hand on the green gem as well as Lapis thigh.

"You two will make things work. This is easy compared to everything else you've fought in your life."

 _Good logic Steven._

"I don't know about that Steven. Opening up and talking to people is hard for me."

 _Oh Lapis...guess I will have to come out of here. But not quite yet._

 _End Peridot's POV_

"Look Peridot! It's your favorite show!" Lapis picked up the green gem and laid it in the crook of her elbow and laid her head on her forearm. Peridots gem leaned against Lapis face.

Lapis could have sworn she felt the gem grow warmer but figured it was coincidence. She sat through the first episode and the DVD automatically went to the next.

"Come on Peridot. I know you're meticulous but it shouldn't take this long to reform." Lapis sighed. "I just want to apologize."

Her eyes began to feel heavy and soon she nodded off into unconsciousness.

The green gem slowly floated into the space between the bed and t.v. and a bright light shone around it. Out popped Peridot. She landed quietly on the floor and looked at the sight in front of her. Lapis was laying on her stomach and her gem was projecting her dreams.

 _Fused Hearts_


	4. Chapter 4

Peridot stood at the foot of the bed. Should she leave? This seemed like an invasion of privacy...

She saw a holographic version of herself enter the screen.

"Hey Ms. Lazuli." The holo-Peri spoke.

"Hi Peri."

Holo-Peri walked up to holo-Lapis and extended her hand. The holo-Lapis took it and entwined their fingers.

"I'll protect you Ms. Lazuli. Always and forever." holo-Peri kissed the back of holo-Lapis hand.

Holo-Lapis blushed and entwined their other hands. They stood close together and holo- Lapis lifted holo-Peri up. Their faces inches apart.

"That's nice to hear. I'll protect you too."

And with those words the holo-gems kissed.

Timidly at first then holo-Peri wrapped one leg around holo-Lapis and strengthened the kiss. Holo-Lapis moaned into holo-Peri's mouth and fell against the wall of the barn.

Peridot blushed intensely and backed up looking for the stairs. She shouldn't be watching this. As much as she really wanted to, it didn't feel right.

She tripped over MC bear bear and landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor. Lapis shot up out of the bed and extended her wings ready to fly away, until she noticed Peridot on the floor.

"Oh! Peridot!" She yelled with a smile on her face.

Peridot ran to her and put her hand over Lapis mouth.

"Shhh...Steven is sleeping." She whispered and pointed to the couch over the edge of the loft.

Lapis nodded in understanding and Peridot removed her hand.

"Are you okay?" She whispered as Peridot sat on the bed next to her.

"Yea..."

"What happened? Did you get hurt when that pipe fell on you?"

Peridot froze.

"Uhh...yea." guilt immediately twisted her stomach into knots. She didn't like "lying" it felt like an immature human fault but for now...

"I'm so sorry Peridot. I didn't mean to. It just slipped."

"I know Lapis. It's really okay. I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm me."

Lapis nodded, "No, of course not. I...I want us to work out..." she trailed off. "As friends I mean!" She quickly added.

Peridot smirked.

Lapis stomach bottomed out.

"Me too." Peridot said and Lapis visibly looked relieved.

"So what now?" Lapis questioned and Peridot inched her fingers over to her hand hesitantly.

She entwined their fingers and said, "It'd be rude to leave without saying goodbye to Steven and the others and letting them know we're okay. Let's watch Camp Pining Hearts and we'll leave in the morning."

Lapis blushed. "O-okay."

Peridot leaned the pillows up against the frame of Steven's bed so they could sit up against them and pulled Lapis along with her. Lapis stole a glance over at Peridot and then looked down at their hands.

'This is nice,' she thought as the intro to another episode came on the screen. She stole a few glances Peridots way every few minutes but the green gem was so entranced by her favorite show she didn't notice. Lapis giggled to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ms. Lazuli." Lapis froze as her dream came crashing back down into her consciousness with her favorite pet name. Had Peridot seen what she was dreaming?! She had reformed while Lapis was sleeping...

She swallowed hard and looked at Peridot "Yes?"

"Are you paying attention? This is when it starts to get good!" Peridot whispered and stars projected from her pupils.

"O-oh! Yes I am!" Lapis said and fixed her eyes on the television screen.

'Whew, she must not have seen my dream...I hope.'

Morning came too soon and Peridot let go of Lapis hand as she heard Steven stirring downstairs.

"Good morning you clod! Did you sleep well?" Peridot said teasingly and Steven's head popped up over the loft.

"Peridot!" He shrieked and ran up the stairs, tackling her on the bed and hugging her.

"I'm so glad you're okay! We were worried! Well not too worried because Garnet said you'd be fine..." Garnet walked up the stairs, a smile almost formed on her face.

"Doing alright Peridot?" She asked and Peridot blushed and averted her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Peridot replied and looked anywhere but at Garnet.

"Good." And Garnet left it at that. She walked back down the stairs and told Steven to eat some breakfast. They were training with Connie today.

"Oh yeah! Fusion training! Woo-hoo!" Steven jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

"Gladyou'rebothokayI'llseeyoulater!" He said quickly and tore out of view.

"Sooo back to the barn?" Peridot enquired of the blue gem and Lapis nodded.

"Back to the barn."


	5. Chapter 5

Peridot and Lapis headed outside and descended down the stairs onto the beach. The warm sand meet their feet and Lapis smiled.

"What are you smiling about Ms. Lazuli?"

"Nothing, I just enjoy the ocean. Even though I was trapped under there with Jasper...it's an essential part of who I am." She stared off at the crashing waves.

"I'm glad you can look at the positive things about that situation..." Peridot said admiringly and Lapis giggled.

"Thanks, I guess."

They continued to walk on in silence, listening to the waves and then Lapis stopped.

"Hey Peridot...it's gonna take us a while to walk back. Do you want to fly with me?"

Peridot looked at her unsure.

"I suppose that makes the most sense..."

Lapis kneeled on the sand and offered her hand.

"Where do I...uh?" Peridot said as she shifted around awkwardly.

"Just wrap your legs around my waist silly. And hold on."

Peridot did as she was instructed and gently placed her arms around Lapis neck.

"Ready?"

"No."

Lapis wings stretched out and they began to ascend slowly into the air.

She sped up and flew forward, a rush of wind blowing through her hair.

Peridot gasped and put her face down into Lapis back.

"Haha, Peridot, that tickles!"

"Sorry!"

She held on tighter but moved her body up closer to Lapis neck.

Lapis could feel her warm breath on the side of her neck and she shuddered.

"You alright Ms. Lazuli?" Peridot said with her eyes closed, not looking down.

"I'm fine." She said. "Are you?"

"No. But I will be once we land."

"Aw come on Peri, open your eyes, it's not so bad."

Peridot forced one eye open and looked at the sky. It was a crisp, beautiful blue and a few skinny white clouds laid lazily in the distance. She opened the other eye and looked down.

"Wow, everyone looks so puny up here. That's a nice change." She laughed and Lapis joined her.

"I bet! Don't worry I like you just the way you are." Lapis said and blushed.

"Thanks Ms. Lazuli..." Peridot said and blushed as well.

"Alright, we're gonna land. Hold on tight."

Lapis descended quickly but gracefully and Peridot burst with laughter.

"Oh my gosh! That made my stomach experience funny feelings!" She laughed holding her tummy and climbing off Lapis.

"See? Who needs a roller coaster when you have a flying roommate!" Lapis smiled and Peridot's mouth dropped.

"You're right! I'll have to tell Steven and Amethyst!"

Lapis laughed and looked at the green gem fondly.

"I really am glad you're okay Peri. It's okay that I call you that...right?"

"Are you kidding? It's my favorite!" Peridot said and blushed at her honesty.

"As long as I can call you Ms. Lazuli."

"How about we cut the Ms. and just call me Lazuli?"

"Yes, okay. I like that."

"Me too." Lapis said and stuck out her tongue.

Night time crept up on the two gems and Lapis put her book down and walked over to Peridot.

"Hey Peri, do you know anything about the constellations above this planet?"

Peridot turned around with stars in her eyes and exclaimed, "of course!"

"Do you want to do some star gazing tonight?" Lapis asked sheepishly and Peridot ran to the back of the barn.

She came back with a telescope and pointed to the roof.

"Yes!"

"Haha, okay."

They climbed the ladder to the loft then Lapis pulled Peridots waist towards her with one arm and expanded her wings. "Ready?"

One quick swoop and they were on the roof.

Peridot went to work adjusting the telescope and looking through the eye piece to line up perfectly with the constellation of Orion.

"Alright Lazuli, this constellation is one of my favorites because it's visible no matter where you are on Earth." She stepped back and sat down on the roof while Lapis put her eye to the eye piece.

Peridot sounded like a book as she started, "It was named Orion, a hunter in the human's earlier, more primitive, society. He was a gem soldier that served an ocean gem named Poseidon. Silly humans called him a "god" but they just didn't understand his technology..." She continued spewing different facts and myths about different constellations and Lapis listened intently.

After an hour of star gazing and conversation they laid back on the roof and sat in peace looking up at the night sky.

"Peripedia." Lapis said out of the silence and giggled.

"What?" Peridot said lifting herself up on her elbow to look at Lapis.

"Peripedia. You're my own version of wikipedia. Who needs the internet when I have you?"

She laughed again and Peridot blushed.

"I'm sorry, I am a bit of a know it all." Peridot said looking away embarrassed.

"That's not what I mean at all Peri. I like it. I like it a lot. You're very intelligent and I find that attractive."

Lapis blushed at her honesty and Peridot looked at her.

"Really?"

Lapis nodded, still blushing.

"Oh." Peridot blushed furiously and stared forward.

"Is that okay?" Lapis asked timidly.

"Is what okay?" Peridot asked.

"That I find you attractive?"

"Affirmative." Peridot said awkwardly and continued to stare at nothing.

"Is this okay?" Lapis asked as she took Peridots hand in her own and shifted herself closer.

"Y-yes." Peridot said weakly.

"And this?" Lapis said as she put one leg in between Peridots thighs and shifted her weight to her arm to sit up.

Peridot nodded nervously and hit her head on the roof as Lapis face came closer.

"How..." her lips brushed up against Peridots.

"About..." she pecked Peridots lips with a small kiss

"This..." She pushed hard into Peridots mouth and searched her green gems eyes.

Peridot closed her eyes and kissed her back as an answer and put her hands behind Lapis neck to deepen the kiss.

She felt Lapis lips tug up into a smile before it quickly disappeared to be replaced with more urgent kisses.

Lapis straddled Peridots waist not breaking the kiss. Peridot lifted her thigh in between Lapis' legs and Lapis moaned.

Her wings shot out and pinned Peridot to the barn roof. Peridots heart raced as things grew more heated and then...

POOF.


	6. Chapter 6

"Peridot?!" Lapis stared down at the poofed green gem on the roof between her arms.

"What the-?" She took the gem into her hands and held it gently. Why did she poof? She didn't get hurt, of this she knew for certain.

Lapis sighed and her wings retracted into her body. She slid into the hole on the roof and landed on the couch, still cradling Peridot's gem in her hands.

She sat and waited impatiently, but the small gem stayed put. Lapis set her down on the couch and stormed down the ladder. She flopped down on her bed and faced the wall, hugging herself.

An hour went by and she heard faint footsteps above her.

"Lazuli?" Peridot's timid voice came from the darkness.

"What." Lapis said coldly still facing the wall.

Peridot winced at her harsh tone and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Listen...I'm really sorry. I couldn't help it. When I get really uh...worked up about something I can't hold myself together...literally."

Lapis demeanor softened and she turned over on her bed towards Peridot.

"Come here."

Peridot crawled over to where she heard Lapis voice and laid down.

Lapis wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close.

"Maybe we are moving too fast for you."

"N-no! Trust me, I want to do...those things with you. I just can't control my actions."

"Precisely what I mean."

"Oh."

"I guess we'll have to work you up to going that far. I don't want to push you too quickly. It's not how I want things to be between us."

"I'm sorry..." Peridot whispered and made to get out of the bed.

Lapis pulled her up against her body and put her leg over Peridot's.

"Don't be sorry." She found Peridot's lips and gently kissed her.

Peridot kissed her back, slowly and passionately.

Lapis caressed Peridot's cheek with one hand and let her other hand travel down her stomach. She made small circles with her fingers and traced along Peridot's waist to the small of her back.

Peridot let her hands travel up Lapis thigh and across her butt.

"Hey. now. Not too fast." Lapis half-heartedly said and moved Peridot's hands.

"Okay." Peridot breathed in between long kisses.

They continued on for what felt like a few blissful hours, and fell into a deep sleep holding each other, perfectly content.

Peridot felt the hot sun on her face. She also felt an arm around her waist and a body pressed up against her backside. She let her fingers trail up and down Lapis arm and forearm and felt the ocean gem sigh contently.

"I love that." Lapis voice said behind her. Peridot continued and laughed quitely, "Good."

"How did you sleep?" Peridot asked as she turned over and let her fingers trail down Lapis back and up again.

"That was the best night of sleep I've ever had." Lapis said and smiled down at her little green gem.

Peridot blushed and smiled.

"Me too. Are you still okay with what happened last night?"

Lapis giggled, "You know for someone so intelligent, that's an awfully stupid question."

Peridot shrugged her shoulders and said, "Book smart isn't emotionally smart."

Lapis laughed. "Yes, I am more than okay with what happened last night."

"Good." Peridot kissed Lapis and got out of bed. "Then I have to come clean about something..."

Lapis sat up and watched Peridot pace back and forth.

"What is it?" Lapis asked and Peridot stopped with her back to her. She took a deep breath and groaned.

"Urggghhh...the other day when I poofed? It wasn't because you hurt me. Well okay, I mean yes you did crack my gem but the reason I poofed is because...I accidently saw up your dress..."

Lapis was holding in a laugh with both hands.

"Is that all?" she managed to squeak out.

"No...after I reformed you were sleeping and I saw a dream you were having. A dream about us." Peridot's head hung low and her shoulders slumped.

Lapis blushed but laughed, and Peridot turned around in surprise.

"You're not mad?" She said incredulously.

Lapis stretched out on the bed and smiled.

"No, I'm not mad. I wish you would have told me the truth from the beginning but I understand. You really didn't do anything wrong, even though you think you did."

Peridot heaved a sigh and visibly relaxed.

"You didn't mean to look up my dress, and you just happened to be in the room during one of my dreams. Those are not bad things Peri. That's just life. It's unpredictable. Just like you and I living in a barn together on earth. Or us becoming something more than friends when we were once enemies."

Peridot nodded her head, "I cannot argue with that logic. You're right Lazuli. However I will make it a priority to be honest."

Lapis grinned and nodded, "Me too Peri."


	7. Chapter 7

_Lapis felt the crushing weight of the ocean bearing down on her._

' _What? NO!'_

 _The aquatic chains around her frail wrists pulled her towards a giant figure._

' _Jasper!'_

 _Jasper pinned her to the ground and shoved her hand forcefully up her dress._

' _DON'T YOU DARE!' Lapis fumed and yanked on the chains to pull Jasper away from her._

' _You KNOW no one else will ever want you. You're such a weak, ugly, runt. I'm the best thing that'll ever happen to you. Just let this happen. We can make this work.' Jasper sneered and pulled harder on the chains to bring Lapis back towards her._

 _Jasper grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly._

 _Tears steamed down Lapis face._

' _I hate you.'_

' _No you don't.' Jasper gasped between heavy pants shoving Lapis hand in her pants._

' _STOP! Please...just stop.'_

Peridot watched in horror as the dream ended in front of her.

Lapis bolted upright in bed sobbing.

"NOOOOO!"

Her wings shot out and a rage filled her heart and her mind. She couldn't see.

Blind rage overtook her and she blasted a hole through the barn wall.

The water from her small lake Peridot made her shot up into the air like a hot geyser.

"LAZULI!" Peridot stood in the newly formed "doorway" of the their barn.

Lapis couldn't, or wouldn't hear her.

Peridot dodged the boiling drops of rain spewing from the geyser.

"LAZULI PLEASE!"

"GO AWAY!" Lapis yelled and slapped Peridot in the face with a stream of water.

"NO!" Peridot yelled and ran full force towards the ocean gem.

She wrapped her arms around Lapis and held on tight.

Lapis stiffened and everything became silent and still.

She dropped to her knees taking Peridot down with her.

"Peri...I'm-"

"Don't even say it." Peridot said and kissed her, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"I thought I had moved past this..." Lapis cried and buried her face into Peridots chest.

"Lazuli...traumatic events don't just disappear. You've made so much progress...we'll never give up. I'll never stop protecting you. You've got nothing to fear. I'm here...I'm here." She pet Lapis hair and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you..." Lapis said as the tears continued to fall.

"Just let it out." Peridot cooed as she rubbed Lapis back, the other hand holding Lapis hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Peridot lead Lapis by the hand back into the barn. Lapis rubbed her eyes and sat down on the bed. She looked out the gaping hole she created and sighed.

"Yet another hole..." She said but Peridot waved it off.

"That is an easy fix." Peridot sat next to her on the bed and they both looked up at the stars.

"At least we have a nice view of the cosmos from our bed now." Peridot said pointing out the damaged wall.

"In fact, we could sit on our bed and star gaze with the telescope!"

Lapis laughed.

"What's so funny?" Peridot amusedly inquired.

"You said 'our bed' twice now." Lapis blushed and took Peridots hand in her own.

"Is it our bed?" She asked and looked into Peridots eyes.

Peridot blushed and nodded.

"I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean to say it." She rubbed the back of Lapis hand with her thumb absentmindedly.

"I like the sound of us and our...it's nice." Lapis said and looked back up at the stars.

"Agreed." Peridot said in a matter of fact way.

They continued to star gaze in silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Lapis asked Peridot.

Peridot was deep in thought and caught off guard.

"Oh...um. Nothing."

"Peri..."

Peridot shifted uncomfortably.

"I figured being in a fusion with Jasper couldn't have been pleasant...but I never realized she was so abusive. I can't imagine what that's like..."

Peridot knew Lapis needed to talk about this. It was the only way for her to gain some closure.

"It was...complicated. We were fused together for so long that she had a lot of influence on me. I wasn't happy with her but it was nice not to be alone...even if I despised her..." Lapis trailed off.

Peridot swallowed hard and pressed on, "What kind of influence did she have on you?"

"Well certainly not any good ones...she made me feel like I was nothing. That I would always be nothing without her."

Peridots heart sank.

"That's horrible..."

"I believed her. Until I started to get to know you...you make me feel worthwhile. Like I matter and want what's best for me. And if you can feel that way...then maybe I can too."

Peridot stared at her awestruck.

"That's how you make me feel too...on homeworld I was just another Peridot. But here with you...I feel wanted and needed...you complete me."

Lapis couldn't believe her ears, "I do?"

"Yes."

Lapis laughed...then cried...a mix of both.

"Lazuli?"

"Imagine...me finding you. After all this time and being numb to ever finding love. What did I ever do to deserve someone as good as you?"

"You deserve the best Lapis Lazuli."

"And that's you Peri."

Peridot blushed, "As long as you think so."

"I do." Lapis said and she kissed Peridots forehead.

Peridot stared at her lap and then stood up.

She held out her hand.

"Dance with me?"

Lapis hesitated for a second and then took the tiny green gems hand.

Lapis held Peridot close and they began to waltz.

Around in circles, across the barn floor they went. Lapis gently picked up Peridot and set her feet on top of her own. It didn't add much height but it didn't matter. They looked into each others eyes and Lapis dipped Peridot.

Lapis brushed her lips against Peridots and kissed her gently. Lapis pulled Peridot up and pushed her into the wall and deepened the kiss. Lapis wings shot out and pushed her harder up against Peridot.

"See? You're not the only one who can't control what their gem does when they get worked up." Lapis smirked against Peridots lips.

"Be quiet." Peridot said teasingly and wrapped her arms around Lapis neck.

"Peri...can I say something?"

"What is it Lazuli?"

"I..." she looked deep into Peridots eyes and searched them. "I love you."

Peridots eyes beamed stars.

"I love you too Lapis Lazuli."

Lapis smiled the biggest smile and spun Peridot around laughing.

Peridot laughed too and a bright light encompassed them.

****************************************************************************************************Their perception was completely different than normal. Emerald looked at her dark, green hands and bare feet.

"Oh my gosh! We _fused!_ " Emerald slid her hands up her body, feeling it out. Her wings sprout out and she bolted outside to look at her reflection in the water.

She was gorgeous. Dark green skin and dark blue hair. One eye was blue and the other was green. Her dark blue hair flowed upwards in a messy 5 pointed twist and her dress was a short black, blue and yellow cocktail style.

Emerald twirled around to see her wings and stopped when she saw her butt. She grabbed it and laughed.

"Lapis!" Emerald yelled and then giggled again.

"Sorry, not sorry Peri."

"We need to show everybody!" Emerald jumped into the air and with one powerful whoosh from her wings she shot up into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Emerald soared over trees and hills.

"This is amazing! I've never flown this fast before! Or at all?" She laughed and shrugged and loop de looped.

She made it to the ocean and made a game of dodging water towers she shot up into the air. She weaved in and out of the columns then dove into one traveling down it into the depths of the sea.

Emerald floated down to the ocean floor and discovered an old ship wreck.

"Oh man. Steven would love this. Lets take it up to him!"

The Peridot part of Emerald used her metal powers along with Lapis' water abilities and gently floated the ship to the surface.

"Now this is how we make an entrance!" Emerald jumped out of the water and onto the bow of the ship. She pushed the ship with the waves she created and steered it towards the gem's base.

"Steven Quartz Universe!" She yelled excitedly as the ship landed in the sand. She flew down onto the beach as the front door slammed open and Steven and the gems ran outside. The three lady gems summoned their weapons and ran towards Emerald.

"Steven stay back! Who are you?!" Garnet yelled and slammed her gauntlets together threateningly.

"Woah, woah, wait! It's us! Peridot and Lapis!" Emerald yelled and threw her hand up in defense.

Garnet's mouth dropped and Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven all ran up to her.

Steven threw his arms around Emerald and laughed.

"Giant woman! Well...not too giant!" He teased and Emerald punched his shoulder.

"Ouch, wow, you two are really strong together." He said as he rubbed where she hit him.

"Oops, sorry Steven. I don't know my own strength yet."

"How does it feel Lapis, Peridot? Lapidot?!" Amethyst yelled excitedly and high fived her.

"It's Emerald...and it feels amazing!"

"Wow, Emerald...you're beautiful!" Pearl said with stars in her eyes as she looked the dark green gem over.

Emerald blushed, "Wow, thanks Pearl."

Garnets face broke out into a huge smile and she walked up to Emerald and tousled her hair.

"Nice work Peridot, Lapis. Do you finally understand how fusion is supposed to feel?"

Emerald nodded seriously and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I get it now Garnet."

Garnet slapped her on the back and laughed.

"Excellent!"

Emerald blushed again and laughed.

Steven ran up and down the length of the ship docked next to them.

"Where did you get this Emerald?!"

"Oh right, I found it at the bottom of the ocean...I figured you might like it. We could turn it into a clubhouse for you and Connie." Emerald said drawing her attention back to Steven.

"Wow! Thats an amazing idea! Thank you so much!"

"You are welcome." Emerald said and smiled broadly.

"We should save that for another day though. You need to go have fun, right Garnet?"

"Correct Steven. Emerald, you should go enjoy being fused. We can pick this back up tomorrow, but for now go have fun!"

Emerald smiled and gave them all a thumbs up.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then. Bye!" Her wings sprouted and she pushed off of the sand into the night sky.

She flew out towards the lighthouse and landed on the roof.

Peridot- "It's so beautiful out here."

Lapis- "I can show you...us, an even better view."

She jumped off the roof and soared down to the surface of the water. Emerald raised one elegant hand and started to form an enormous tower. She stepped onto the top and rode it up into the stratosphere like an elevator.

She sat down as they reached the highest point the ocean would stretch and felt close enough to the stars to actually touch them.

Emerald whistled impressed.

Peridot -"This is amazing."

Lapis- "It really is."

Peridot-"I want to enjoy it together.:

Lapis- "But we are together."

Peridot- "You know what I mean."

Lapis- "Yeah."

Peridot- "We don't have to unfuse yet."

Lapis- "No, lets do it. I miss seeing you."

Peridot- "Agreed."

Emerald smiled one last smile and a white light engulfed her.

Peridot sat in Lapis' lap as they unfused and they laughed and hugged each other.

Lapis held onto Peridot tight as they star gazed until the sun came up.


	10. Chapter 10

Peridot and Lapis watched the sunrise together. The warm ocean water flowed in small waves within their tower and Peridot looked up at Lapis from her lap. She gave Lapis a peck of a kiss on her chin, then her cheek, and her forehead.

Lapis giggled, "What are you doing?"

Peridot smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Just felt like kissing ya."

Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot's waist and kissed her softly. She began to pull away but Peridot held her head in place and kissed her back. Peridot slid her tongue into Lapis' mouth and began to experiment. Lapis' heart skipped a beat and she ached for more. Peridot lead her to her back and laid on top of the blue gem. She put her thigh on Lapis' crotch and began to knead it. Lapis' breath hitched and she arched her back.

"Oooooh Peri..." She moaned and began to ride along with Peridot's motion. Peridot let her fingers take her thighs place and pulled Lapis' dress up to her waist. Lapis began to moan louder.

"Mmmmmm." Peridot used her middle finger and started rubbing up and down on Lapis' clit. Lapis shook and thrust into Peridot's hand.

"How does that feel?" Peridot asked and Lapis grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately, continuing the rhythm Peridot had set.

"Don't stop." She breathed and Peridot increased her pace. She let her finger slide down near Lapis' opening and teased it. She barely stuck a finger in and did a small come hither motion. Lapis let out a small gasp and bucked her hips forward. Peridot slid one finger in and kissed down Lapis' neck and bit it softly.

"Oh my stars Peri!" She yelled as Peridot's mouth traveled down to Lapis' throbbing clit. She let her hot breath greet it and then pressed her tongue flat against it. Lapis' hands found her hair and pulled Peridot's face into her. Peridot slid a second finger into Lapis and began to pump in and out.

Her tongue started to go through the ABC's as she fingered Lapis harder. Lapis let out a scream and rode Peridot's face.

"Oh. My. God. Peri." She gasped in between breaths and Peridot smirked. She thrust harder into Lapis until Lapis couldn't think anymore. Her hands pulled Peridot's face into her as hard as she could and she let out a scream. Lapis' eyes rolled into the back of her head and she stiffened as she came onto Peridot's fingers. Peridot licked it all up and pulled her fingers out slowly, causing Lapis to shudder a few more times.

They both laid there panting as the sun beat down on them.

"Where in the world did you learn to do that?" Lapis finally uttered out and Peridot laughed.

"I found a graphic novel in the couch cushions." Peridot admitted.

Lapis laughed and sat up.

"No kidding? I never got that far in the book." She said and kissed Peridot hard on the mouth.

"That was amazing. Lets uh...recover and go to Steven's and then I'll repay the favor."

Peridot blushed and nodded.

"I love you Lazuli."

"I love you more Peri."


	11. Chapter 11

Lapis and Peridot rode the ocean tower back down like an elevator and could hear people cheering in the distance, thankful their sea was back.

"Shall we?" Lapis said and held out her hand.

"We shall!" Peridot laughed and took her partners hand. They danced to together on the beach. Lapis pulled Peridot into her seductively and bent down in front of her letting her butt rub up against Lapis. Peridot grabbed Lapis' hips and bent down with her and they shimmied their way up pressed together. Lapis twirled Peridot away from her and then with one arm threw her into the air. Her wings sprouted and she jumped up to catch the petite gem and they were surrounded by white light as their skin made contact.

Whoosh.

Off went Emerald into the sunrise, towards Steven's house. She flew close to the sea's surface to see her reflection. She smiled but stopped as she realized something was swimming right along with her just below the surface. She shot upwards just as a corrupted shark-gemshard burst through the waves, mouth opened.

"Oh HELL no!" Emerald yelled and created a tower of water to suspend the gemshark in mid-air. The shard charged out of the tower and dove for Emerald but she made a fist out of ocean water and punched it to the left. Emerald pointed a hand at the beach and several OLD metal spears and swords came out of the sand. The weapons came whipping towards the gemshark and Emerald used the water to encircle them giving them more force. They struck the shard and pierced his crust and poof! The gem fell into the ocean. Emerald sighed and lifted one hand to summon the water to bring her the gem. She bubbled it with a dark blue bubble and sent it back to the barn.

"THAT WAS SO AMAZING!" They heard Steven's voice yell just to their right. He had both his fists balled up and was shaking with excitement.

"Oh! Hey Steven! Thanks." Emerald said and flew down to Steven.

"I saw the whole thing!" He said with stars in his eyes. "Come on lets go tell the gems together!"

Emerald smiled and held out her arms.

Steven jumped into her arms bridal style and they took off towards the temple.

"I love fusions!" He yelled as they sped up and spun in a circle before they landed on the deck in front of the screen door. Emerald kicked the door open goofily and twirled Steven inside making him laugh. She set him down and he yelled for Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"Hmmm...maybe they had to go on a mission? Whatever, we'll tell them later! Do you wanna start on the ship together?!"

"Affirmative!" Emerald said giggling and phased some aviator sunglasses onto her face.

"It's bright out there today." Emerald laughed and phased on different clothing. She wore a blue and green polka dotted bikini and no shoes still.

Steven smashed his hands into his cheeks. "That's a great look for you! I'll get my suit on too!"

He ran upstairs and grabbed his trunks then jumped off the loft and floated down. He landed gracefully and ran into the bathroom.

He emerged wearing his pink swim trunks with a giant yellow star on one side. His belly showed off his pink gem and he had a towel hanging around his neck.

"Ready?" He said as he put on his Sugulite type sunglasses.

"Ready!" Emerald said and held the door open for Steven.

"Why thank you!" He said and ran out the screen door.

Emerald followed behind and they ran to the ship. Steven jumped up high and floated down to the deck of the ship and Emerald landed and retracted her wings.

"Okay! So first things first, this ship needs cleaned!" Steven said and whistled for his lion.

"LIIIIIOOOONNN!" Steven yelled and Lion appeared out of a portal, yawned, and flopped down on the ship deck. Steven reached into his mane and grabbed a bucket and some cleaning supplies.

"I've never cleaned before Steven. What do we do?"

"Just watch me! I'll show you, Pearl taught me."

"Ah, that makes sense." Emerald laughed and picked up a sponge and the bucket and followed Steven.

Steven walked upstairs to the captains cabin and set his bucket down.

"Okay, so Pearl says to properly clean something, you start from top to bottom, and left to right. So I guess we should start on the ceiling and the windows!" Steven said and dipped his sponge in the hot soapy water bucket.

"Ooooh, look bubbles!" Steven said and blew one towards Emerald. Emerald's eyes followed it to her nose and popped as it came to land on it.

"Woah. That was intense." She said and laughed. She stretched her shoulders and then picked up her own sponge from the bucket. She started on the ceiling as Steven said and in no time the whole room was clean and soapy.

Steven crossed his arms in approval, "All we need now is to rinse everything down!"

"I can do that easily." Emerald said and smirked as she raised up both her arms. Steven saw a giant wave raising above them and he yelled as it came crashing down on them. The water instantly filled the cabin and as soon as it came, it was gone. Steven spat at fish out of his mouth and started laughing.

"That's one way to do it! " He said and Emerald joined him in his laughter.

They went down onto the deck and realized the ocean wave had wiped everything else clean. Steven shrugged his shoulders and stuffed everything back into Lion, who was laying upside down in shock from the unwelcome water contact.

"That's that! No onto design!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay so let's take out this wall so we can make these two rooms into one BIG room."

Emerald cracked her neck and walked up to the wall. She traced her finger along the edges of the wall down to the last corner and then pulled out the metal cutout. She opened up the side of the ship the same way and threw the unwanted wall outside.

"Holy metal powers Peridot! You're getting the hang of that!" Steven congratulated Emerald as she fused the metal back together on the side of the ship to close off the room again.

She blushed and turned around, "Thanks Steven...being fused with Lapis doesn't hurt either."

"Well done! Okay so this looks good, but we need a few more things. Let's go into Amethysts room and go through some of my dads stuff."

"Do you think Amethyst will get mad?" Emerald said unsure and put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I don't know why she would. She has my dad's stuff." Steven shrugged his shoulders and jumped down into the sand with Emerald following behind.

They walked up into the house and Steven strode past the warp pad to open his mother's door.

"Come on in!" Steven said and pulled Emerald into the pink room.

"Room, I need to to into Amethysts room!" Steven said and a slide appearing in the floor.

"Woohoo!" Steven screamed and pulled Emerald down the slide behind him.

"AHHHHHaahahhahahaha!" Emerald yelled in fear and then laughter as she went down the slide. They landed face first in a pile of Amerthyst's junk.

"Ugh. Ouch." Steven said rubbing his nose and offering his hand to help Emerald up. Emerald took it gratefully and looked around.

"So where would your dad's stuff be?" Emerald asked and Steven shrugged his shoulders slowly.

"I...don't know?"

"Oh Steven." Emerald said and chuckled.

"Okay, well you look that way, and I'll look this way. If you find something, yell real loud and if I do. I'll yell."

Steven nodded and took off to the left and Emerald went right.

Emerald picked up random things, not entirely sure what she was looking for, when she heard a strange noise coming down a tunnel. She set the random items down and flew towards the sound quietly. She pressed her back up against the tunnel wall as she heard the noise getting louder.

"OH PEARL!" Emerald heard Amethyst cry. She heard Pearl breathing hard and the sound of skin smacking together.

"Yea baby, scream my name!" Pearl yelled and Emerald blushed furiously and flew quickly and quietly out of the tunnel. She reached the end just before a quiet *pop* and Lapis and Peridot fell apart, unfusing.

Lapis was laughing hard and Peridot crouched in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs, rocking back and forth.

"Oh my stars, I can't believe that just happened!" Peridot whispered and began to stomp off towards Steven's direction. Lapis hovered off the ground and slid next to Peridot sneaking her hand into Peridots. Peridot was still blushing furiously.

"You didn't know about those two?" Lapis laughed and winked.

"NO!" Peridot said and started walking faster.

Lapis laughed again and squeezed Peridot's hand.

"Apparently we were the only gems not hooking up around here until this morning." Lapis laughed and pulled Peridot into a hot kiss.

"Steven!" Peridot yelled and broke apart their kiss.

Lapis pouted playfully but then smirked. She smacked and grabbed Peridot's ass as they walked together and wouldn't let go.

"Having fun back there?" Peridot said half-annoyed, half-amused.

"Oh yes." Lapis said seductively in her ear and Peridot shuddered.

They heard running footsteps coming towards them and quickly untangled themselves from each other.

"Look at all this stuff I found!" Steven yelled out of breath and holding a pink shield full of dad stuff above his head.

"Wow Steven! Good job!"

"I thought I heard you guys yell so I started running this way. Did you find anything?" Steven raised one eyebrow.

They both stiffened and said "No!" in unison.

"Nope not a thing that way, let's go back to where you found this stuff." Peridot said and pulled him back the way he came.

"Awwww, why did you guys unfuse?" Steven asked, obviously disappointed.

"Oh! I don't like small, confined spaces and I freaked out!" Lapis blurted out and shifted her eyes towards Peridot.

"Uhhhh...yeaaahhh" Peridot agreed and nodded her head.

"Oh, ok." Steven said, fine with that answer and started to run back down the tunnel.

They both sighed and followed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Steven was far enough away from them they could talk freely.

"That was quick thinking back there Lazuli." Peridot said and took her hand. "But I can't ignore the fact that I think it was a true statement."

Lapis pursed her lips and looked away. "It's half true. When I was Emerald, and I was apart of you, I wasn't afraid. We were together and I was powerful and protected. You're ingenious strategic thought process and expansive knowledge makes me feel so confident. But as Lapis I am still traumatized by certain things...certain triggers. Being in small, confined areas makes me panic. Because of the mirror, and from being trapped under the crushing weight of the ocean with Jasper. I can't feel trapped."

Peridot felt tears well up in her eyes. She stopped walking and held Lapis' hand back. Lapis stopped and turned to look at Peridot. Peridot hugged her tight and a white glow instantly shot around them. They fused into Emerald.

"Thank you Peridot. Thank you Lazuli." Emerald said and ran forward to catch up with Steven.

She backflipped into the room where Steven was and high fived him.

"Emerald! You're back!" Steven yelled and hugged her.

"You two must really love being fused together. I would too if I saw Connie more often. Then we could be fused all the time, like Garnet, and now you!"

Emerald blinked quickly and sat down in thought.

Lapis- "Oh my gosh."

Peridot- "We could become a perma-fusion!"

Lapis "I hadn't even thought of that."

Peridot- " We need to talk to Garnet."

With that she stood up and looked at Steven. "Come on Steven. Let's take this out to the house and find Garnet."

"Okay!" Steven said and jumped on Emerald's back with his shield full of dad stuff.

They flew up where the slide still was and entered Steven's room. Steven set the items down and wondered, "Do you think if I put physical stuff in here it'll stay physical?"

Emerald turned around and put her finger on her chin in thought.

"Considering that this is a place built by your mother and the other gems I would have to say yes. You're mom had many hiding places for many things. Most people hide things in their most personal space. Their home. Certain words may trigger them, or feelings. It'll be interesting to find out."

Steven nodded. "If every pork-chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!"

Emerald giggled.

A large pink and white book shelf appeared with many different journals, records and other important looking papers.

"Woah." Emerald and Steven said together.

Steven walked up to the bookshelf and lightly touched every bridge of every book.

"My mom wrote these, I recognize her handwriting..." Steven took a paper off the shelf and on the front of the envelope it said "Steven".

"Hey Emerald? Could I have some privacy please? I promise I'll come find you later." Steven asked staring down at his letter.

"Sure Steven." Emerald said watching him with concern.

"Ok thanks..." He said and his gem glowed, The door opened and Emerald walked out into the living room. Garnet was sitting on the couch.

She patted the cushion next to her and Emerald sat down.

"I could foresee this conversation and I can't deny that I'm excited for it." Garnet said and Emerald looked at her with her green/blue eyes.

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yes. I had hoped this path was the one you'd chose, and you did." Garnet said and smiled. "However, I'm a bit biased being a perma-fusion myself."

Emerald laughed and blushed.

"Wow, guess you really did see this. I just feel...complete being Emerald" she started shyly "I don't feel afraid...or small, or weak, or any of those things wihen I'm with her...us? Me."

Garnet nodded and smiled.

"Your souls have found comfort in one another. You haven't just fused your bodies and your minds. You've fused your hearts. Now you're Percy and Pierre."

"We're better than Percy and Pierre!" Emerald smiled and flexed one arm.

Garnet laughed and nodded, "Me too. It will take time to get used to but you will benefit from this. If you need any help, I'm here."

"Thanks Garnet." Emerald said and Garnet tousled her hair.

"Now you better be off. Steven's going to come out of there with a letter from his mother and he's going to be upset and embarrassed that you see him that way. "

"Oh...ok. Can I come by later?"

"You won't need to. We'll be coming to see you."

Emerald gave her a thumbs up and walked out onto the deck. She opened her wings and soared into the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

Emerald landed in the barn and twirled around in a circle, hugging herself.

She went to the lake and looked at herself in it's reflection.

"I think we need one more thing." She said and phased a red bow tie onto her neck.

She phased into blue and green jogger pants, and a yellow button up top.

"Excellent." Emerald said and grabbed her fashion magazine.

"Lesbian chic!" She laughed and tossed the magazine aside.

"So how much time do you think we have until Steven and Garnet get here?" Emerald said to herself and a white light phased around them.

With a *pop* Lapis and Peridot separated and Lapis was holding Peridot in a two armed dip and kissing her.

"I don't know...what do you have in min-" Peridot was caught off by Lapis' wings sprouting out and flying them onto their bed in the barn.

"Ok, this is good." Peridot said nervously as Lapis kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Just wait Peri." Lapis growled and phased off her clothing.

Peridot's face blushed blood red and was rendered speechless.

Lapis was skinny, but athletic, and had enough meat in just the right places. She had a tight, formed stomach and a V traveling down to her pussy.

Peridot swallowed hard and unphased her clothing as well.

Lapis stopped kissing her neck for a minute and pushed herself up with just her arms.

Peridot was petite but also athletic, with a phat ass and curvy hips.

Lapis smirked and bent down to lick her nipples. She tugged on them gently with her teeth and put the whole thing in her mouth.

"L-Lazuli..." Peridot murmured out but immediately stiffened when she felt warm, wet fingers find her clit.

"Oh my stars!" She wrapped her arms around Lapis' neck and kissed her passionately. Lapis kneaded her finger up and down, and around in circles and Peridot squirmed underneath her.

"Are you okay Peri?" Lapis asked against Peridot's lips.

"Y-yes."

"Don't you dare poof on me." She said and traveled down her neck, to her navel and greeted her clit. She started to lick it gently and Peridot grabbed her hair. Lapis quickened her pace and slowly inserted one finger into Peridot.

Peridot moaned loudly and pushed Lapis' face away, but Lapis smacked her hand and used it to grab Peridot's butt and raise her higher into her mouth. Peridot was gasping now and grabbing the bed sheets.

"Lazuli, its going to happen..." She said and Lapis felt her walls close in around her finger.

"Go ahead Peri." She said seductively and did a come hither motion and she came.

Peridot moaned weakly and Lapis covered her mouth with her own.

"I hope you don't think we're done yet. That was the first, easy one. Now that that's out of the way..."

Lapis focused for a moment and Peridot watched her gem glow behind her. A second later Peridot felt something touching her thigh. It was warm, hard, but still a little soft. Lapis reached down with one hand and started to move up and down on her newly formed penis.

Peridot stared at it and raised an eyebrow.

"What on Earth is that?" She said curiously and watched it grow a little longer.

"I saw it in the book. Let's give it a try." She said and started to rub her head on Peridot's swollen clit.

"O-okay..." She said nervously and Lapis kissed her again.

She let the tip slowly go inside of Peridot and Peridot winced.

"Does it hurt too much?" Lapis said concerned.

"No, just a little. Keep going." Peridot said and wrapped her arms around Lapis' waist.

"Ok, tell me when to stop." Lapis said and thrust gently inside Peridot. She pushed a little bit further and Peridot grabbed her face and kissed her with a wild look in her eye.

Lapis smirked and quickened her pace. Peridot threw her head back and screamed and grabbed Lapis' butt to get in rhythm with her. Lapis had never been so turned on before. She grabbed Peridot's hands from around her waist and pinned them to the bed with her own. Peridot was panting and moaning, quietly whispering "Lazuli"

"Say it louder Peri." Lapis said and slowed her pace down and went a little deeper into Peridot.

"Oooohhh, Lazuli!" She said louder and tightened her grip around Lapis' fingers.

"Louder!" She said and thrust into her hard and deep.

"Lazuli!" She screamed and Lapis quickened her pace staying in her deep position.

Peridot's head fell back onto the pillow and Lapis kissed her and bit her bottom lip.

She pushed a few more times and Peridot's legs wrapped around her waist and she let out a final scream.

"LAZULI!" She cried and came just as Lapis did.

"Oh my god Peri..." Lapis panted and fell on top of her.

Peridot wrapped her arms around her and slid her fingers up and down her back.

"I love you Lapis Lazuli."

"I love you too Peridot."

They phased into Emerald with her jogger outfit on and made the bed. She laid back down on the comforter and laid there, contently watching the clouds roll by.


	15. Chapter 15

Emerald heard footsteps approaching the barn. She flew off the bed and landed in the doorway, leaning against the side smiling gently. Garnet and Steven greeted her and Steven ran ahead and slammed into Emerald with a hug.

"Hi Steven" Emerald said giggling.

Steven stared up at her with huge eyes and she could tell he had been crying.

His eyes looked red and raw but he seemed content now.

"I love you Emerald." Steven said staring her in the eyes.

"We love you too Steven." Emerald said and pet his hair.

He smiled and backed up and looked over at Peridot's roller-coaster sculpture.

"Wow! This is looking great!" He yelled and ran over to look at it.

Garnet walked up to Emerald, "What was that about?" Emerald asked quietly and Garnet smiled weakly.

"I can't tell you that now. But everything is okay. " Garnet said and rested her hand on Emeralds shoulder.

There was a weight about the room...but Emerald couldn't place the problem so she let it go.

"So you like the sculpture huh?" Emerald said as she walked up to Steven.

Steven was snapped out of a trance and smiled kindly, " yeah it looks great!"

Emerald shifted uncomfortably and got uneasy. "You guys are acting like someone got shattered! Lighten up huh?" She tried to say light heartedly.

Steven began to sweat but he laughed. "No, no! Garnet and I better get going though, its getting late already!" He said and ran over to Garnet taking her by the hand and trying to pull her out of the barn. Garnet lifted up one hand and held up her pointer finger.

"Steven, give us some privacy please." Garnet asked and Steven nodded and walked out of the barn.

Garnet turned to Emerald and grasped her by the shoulders.

"I had a vision...and the outcome is the same in millions and millions of those visions. But there are a few where something terrible happens. There is nothing I can do, and nothing no one else can do. You will have to make the right choices. Be yourself and everything will be fine." Garnet pulled her into a short but meaningful hug and then patted her shoulder.

Emerald breathed deeply and nodded. "Okay."

"We'll see you soon." Garnet said and she and Steven waved goodbye.

Emerald hugged herself and started to glow.

"Come on, it's okay. Just keep it together." She said and held her fused form.

"No! I can't!" Lapis and Peridot slammed on the barn floor.

Lapis looked at Peridot with fearful eyes and stood up quickly.

"I-I'm sorry Peri!"

Peridot shot up and ran to Lapis.

"It's okay. Just try and stay calm. Deep breaths, remember Lazuli?" Peridot said soothingly and took her hand.

Lapis nodded and closed her eyes, breathing in and out. She took one big breath and her wings shot out. She grabbed Peridot and flew to the roof and let her air out.

"I needed more air." She said and set Peridot down. She walked over to the telescope and began to look through it, breathing in and out deeply.

Peridot stayed back. She could already see the effect star gazing had on Lapis. She calmed down almost immediately.. Her shoulders relaxed and she moved the telescope slightly. She stood up straight and held her hand out for Peridot to come close.

Peridot walked across the old roof and Lapis pulled her in close, standing directly behind her, hugging their bodies together. Lapis motioned her hand to the eye piece and Peridot looked through.

"I found a cluster of stars that looks like two hearts fusing together...I named it Emerald." Lapis said and buried her face in Peridot's hair. She came back up for air and laughed. She squeezed Peridot lightly and stepped away from her. Peridot turned around smiling.

"It calms me down. It makes me think of you...and us...all the positive things in my life..." Lapis trailed off and sat on the roof. Peridot sat across from her.

Lapis looked up, "What do you think is gonna happen?"

Peridot shrugged her shoulders lightly and took Lapis' hand.

"Whatever it is we will be okay. We are strong together, and apart. Garnet said there was only a slim chance of the terrible things happening."

Lapis squeezed Peridot's hand.

"Why did she even tell us then? Now I feel like I'm going to over-think everything and alter fate!"

"Lazuli, if that's what you do, then that's you being yourself. And we are safe. " Peridot smiled and Lapis laughed.

"That sounds stupid, but I know you're right."

Peridot giggled and jumped into Lapis' lap.

"We'll be okay." Peridot said and held Lapis' face to meet her with a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Lapis watched Peridot's face as she dreamed. Peridot had fallen asleep in Lapis' lap and she didn't want to disturb her. She pulled Peridot's visor off carefully and set it on the furthest cushion of the couch. Her gem lit up gently and started to project her unconscious thoughts. Holo-Peridot was sitting alone in a dark, damp cave. A small light shone far above her head but she sat in the dark hugging her knees tightly. "Where are you Lazuli? Are you okay? I can't remember..." She spoke into the darkness and it echoed off of the wet walls.  
She kept repeating, "I can't remember..." and stood up and started pacing around. She walked around the circumference of her cell and felt the walls. She looked up at the small opening and punched the wall. She slid down and hugged her knees again, staring up at the sun. "Lapis...are you okay?" She said tearfully and buried her face in her arms. "I can't remember..." she whispered again and cried.  
Lapis watched the dream sadly and started to pet Peridots's hair. "I'm right here Peri. " She whispered and the dream ended. Peridot stirred but didn't wake up. She stretched in a cat like way and then settled back into Lapis' lap. Lapis smiled at the tiny green gem and kissed her forehead. She reached down into the couch cushion and found her romance graphic novel. She pet Peridot's hair again and started to read where she had left off. A couple hours went by and Lapis had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch. Peridot opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She stared at Lapis' chest slowly moving up and down. Her hand was still resting on Peridot's head and Peridot took it in her own. She sat up slowly and quietly and kissed Lapis' neck. Lapis' eyes snapped open and she wrapped her arms around Peridot. She pulled her down and spooned her and held her tight. "Ugh, Lazuli!" Peridot giggled and mock pulled away. Lapis kept her eyes closed but held on tight. She sighed and let her hand travel down Peridot's waist...hip...thigh...butt. She rested her hand on Peridot's butt and put her leg over Peridot's. Peridot gave up and relaxed into Lapis' body. Lapis whispered, "I win" in Peridot's ear and kissed her neck. "I surrender." Peridot said quietly and reached behind her, pulling Lapis' arm around her waist. A low rumbling began to shake the ground outside. Lapis and Peridot both sat straight up and looked at each other. "What is that?" Lapis said and stood up nervously.  
The rumbling got louder. Lapis grabbed Peridot around the waist and flew onto the roof. The barn began to shake and Peridot held onto Lapis to keep steady. Lapis' wings sprouted out and she wrapped both arms around Peridot. She flew a few feet above the roof and scanned the landscape. A large red gem stood a few feet from the barn door, a giant, black, pick in her hand, buried in the earth. Lapis flew down to the ground a safe distance away from the intruder. She pushed Peridot behind her and raised one hand. The water from her lake rose up menacingly at her beckoning and formed a giant hand. "Who are you and what do you want?" Lapis said threateningly and the red gem pried her pick from the ground. The mini earth quake subsided and the gem smirked as she shouldered the giant pick. "I'm Citrine Quartz and I need that puny know it all behind you." Citrine pointed one finger at Peridot and then to the ground in front of her.  
"Good luck taking her." Lapis hissed and her water hand turned into a fist, anticipating Citrine's first move. "There's no need for violence." Citrine said and cracked her knuckles. "But if I have to take you out first, my muscles need warmed up."  
Lapis lowered her stance and turned her head slightly. "Peridot get out of here, go get Steven and the others." She whispered quickly and put an arm out between Peridot and Citrine. Peridot stood frozen. "N-no I'm not leaving you Lazuli."  
"Go!" Lapis said and pushed her backwards.  
"What do you want with my Peri?" Lapis yelled. Citrine raised an eyebrow. "You're what?"  
Lapis flicked her wrist and the giant water hand came crashing down on Citrine. She formed a sphere of water and trapped Citrine within it. "Peri go!" Lapis yelled as she raised the ball in the air. Peridot began to run towards the barn to look for something metal to fight with but was cold clocked on the side of the head. She fell to the ground and held her head trying to steady her eyes and the ringing in her skull. A whip encircled her ankle and she was yanked into the woods in a matter of seconds. "LAP-!" she yelled out before she was knocked unconscious. Lapis spun around looking frantically for Peridot. "Peri?!" She yelled and Citrine used her moment of distraction to her advantage. She swung her pick far behind her and then chucked it as hard as she could through the water sphere. The pick spun straight at Lapis and she had to jump and fly to the right to avoid it. The pick slammed into the ground and Lapis' broke her concentration. Citrine fell out of the water sphere as it splashed to the ground. "Looks like I got what I wanted without a fight after all." She said menacingly and she punched a large hole in the ground. She jumped down into it and before Lapis could dive after her it was closed up again, and Citrine was gone. "PERIDOT!" Lapis yelled and punched the earth where Citrine disappeared. 


	17. Chapter 17

Lapis shot up from the ground and looked around, scanning the ground for her tiny green gem. She was breathing rapidly and pacing back and forth.

"Peri...what do I do?" She paused and breathed in deeply and out slowly.  
She repeated that pattern for a few seconds and calmed down.

Her senses heightened and she called upon the water once again. The water shot up and flew into the air forming a water drill. She dropped it into the ground and started boring a hole through the earth. She jumped into the drill and followed the freshly bore tunnel created by Citrine.

Lapis' heart was pounding in her ears. She had calmed down but a primal instinct had taken over. A wild, violent, protective animal had been awoken once again inside her soul and she used the flames to fuel her. She could tell she was gaining on them. The tunnel's rock and dirt was still loose, and sloppily done.

Her heart lightened as more hope returned and made her more determined and clear headed than ever. She wasn't going to lose Peridot. She refused to let homeworld tear their love apart, and surely more to follow. Garnet, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst...she needed to succeed for all of them.

A huge energy blast almost hit her but she stopped just in time and as the dust settled she could see faint outlines of 4 figures. Pearl emerged out of the newly scorched earth and was waving her hand around her face to free her sight. Her other hand was held slightly behind her and holding another tiny hand. Steven came into view next and Amethyst and Garnet peeked out of the hole. Steven turned around and saw Lapis.

"LAPIS! You're okay!" Steven yelled and tackled her with a hug. She caught him and held him tight. Garnet gave her a thumbs up and Pearl was hugging Amethyst hiding her tearful eyes. "In Garnets vision you would either be here...or you would have been poofed and bubbled on Citrine's ship. Garnet knew there was nothing we could do to alter that fate. It was a 50/50 chance and fate was on your side Lapis!"

Lapis smiled but looked away unable to pretend to be overjoyed.

"I need to find Peridot! Please help me find her!" Lapis pleaded and looked over to the gems.

Garnet stepped forward, "Why do you think we're here? Let's go get Peridot back. She's our crystal nerd!" Steven jumped up and whooped and Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons. They all followed Lapis' water drill forward and were on high alert for anything to happen. Steven summoned his shield and had his sword on his back in it's scabbard. All his training was paying off and he was more confident with his abilities. They heard a small cough and faint "WAIT!" from the hole Pearl created and Steven doubled back. Connie emerged in her training uniform and a backpack on her back.

"Connie! Yaaayyy!" Steven grabbed the sword from his back and handed it to her with a bow. "Miss Knight. The extension of your arm is complete." He said in a british accent and they both laughed. Steven took her hand and ran back to the gems and Lapis. Lapis smiled gently and waved at Connie. "Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot." She said and Connie blushed.  
"Anything to protect the earth and the people I care about!" Connie said with stars in her eyes and her fist balled up in front of her. Steven giggled and took Connie's hand as they continued on.

The tunnel started to arch upwards towards the crust of the earth and they could faintly see and smell the fresh night air. Garnet was walking next to Lapis and Pearl and Amethyst formed the leaders of the line. They were talking quietly amongst themselves and Pearl kept giggling in a hushed tone but Amethyst's smile said it all.

"Can you see if she'll be okay Garnet?" Lapis said breaking the silence between them.  
Garnet pulled her sunglasses off and looked at Lapis. "The future doesn't really work like that. But I am very hopeful and optimistic that we will succeed. We are the crystal gems. And honestly...we have Steven. He's incredibly strong and with Connie here we have Stevonnie. Which puts us into even more favor."

Lapis nodded. Garnet chuckled as she put her sunglasses back on. "Can you even imagine the power we would have if you and I fused?" She said and smiled.

Lapis stared at her for a moment and smiled. "If it comes down to that we'll be unstoppable." She said and they emerged from out of the hole. The moon was shining bright above them and they were in the middle of a wheat field. A bright glowing red-orange light was shining in the distance and Connie pointed out the pressed down wheat stalks. They followed them forward Lapis in the lead. Garnet was ducking down along with Pearl so they could maintain their stealth. They came upon the bright light and fanned out, each person bumping knees with the other.

A huge space ship was parked on top of a giant yellow diamond symbol made by the crops. They saw Citrine exit the ship as the bridge lowered down and touched the ground. She descended the smooth metallic ramp and started to inspect her ship from the outside.

"Maybe her ship is broken and she thinks Peridot can fix it?" Steven whispered to Garnet and she nodded. "That's a possibility. Peridot's are made to be technicians."

"Do you think she's inside?" Pearl asked and Garnet nodded. "Most likely. Only one way to find out though. Come on Crystal Gem's!" 


	18. Chapter 18

Lapis felt like her insides would spill out on the ground in front of her. She was ready to fight and couldn't take the anticipation, but she knew she had to keep her head for Peridot's sake, so she focused her energy into a plan. Garnet placed her hand on Lapis' shoulder and pulled her towards herself. She lifted Lapis' chin and gently kissed her forehead. Everything went black and a scene flashed in Lapis' minds eye. Peridot was shackled to the floor in a uncomfortably small destabilizing cage. A large green and black Jasper stood near her, hands phased into a computer. The vision ended and the world came rushing back into Lapis' view.

"Another Jasper?!" Lapis rasied her hand to her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Steven you can reach into those gem destabilizing shields can't you?" Lapis asked as she visibly cringed thinking of Peridot in the horrific cage. Steven nodded and looked to Garnet. Garnet put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Okay, Amethyst and Pearl, you two stay here while Lapis, Steven, Connie and I sneak in. You wait for us, if we're not out here in twenty minutes then you'll know something is wrong." Garnet placed her hand in mid-air and Steven slapped his on top. Lapis rested her hand on Steven's and everyone else joined in. "1, 2, 3, Crystal Gem's forever!" Steven said in a excitedly hushed whisper. Garnet crouched down and signaled for the rest of her crew to follow her. They approached the spaceship's ramp and one by one they eased their way into the fortress. Garnet pointed to the left and Lapis lead them down the giant hulls hallway. There were several different doors on each side of the hall, with different numbers above them.

"Peridot is in 4291...that Jasper is still in there too..." Garnet said and frowned. "Let's press on." Lapis didn't need to be told twice. Her wings lashed out like whips and she burst down the hallway. "LAPIS NO! WAIT!" Garnet yelled but Lapis had lost herself again. She heard nothing but the pounding of her heartbeat and the hot venom pulsing through her being. She skidded to a stop in front of 4291 and blew the door of it's hinges.

The Jasper turned around quickly in shock and formed her weapon. Two green and black whips formed out of her left hand gem and she smiled wickedly. Lapis' whole body trembled as she laid eyes upon Peridot. She looked like she had been tortured. She was curled up in a ball and could barely lift her head. Lapis thrust her fist in the air and...nothing happened. Stevonnie slid into Lapis' view and Garnet was right behind xem. The ground began to shake and a giant water fist blasted through the ships floor. Jasper was thrown through the new roof and Lapis shot up after her.

Stevonnie and Garnet both grabbed her and held her down.

"LAPIS! CALM DOWN!" Stevonnie yelled and hugged her tight. Lapis remained tense but put her hands upon Stevonnie's embrace.

"Get Peri out of there please. I'm ending this now." Lapis said menacingly and rocketed out of the ship.

Stevonnie was rooted to the spot in shock and Garnet snapped her fingers. "Let's get her out of there Stevonnie." She said and Stevonnie shook xyr head and ran to Peridot. Xe reached both xyr hands into the cage and cradled Peridot's body in xyr arms. "What's wrong with her?" Stevonnie said, eyes wet and searching Garnet's face.

"I'm not sure, but who better to find out than the gem with healing powers?" Garnet said and tousled Stevonnie's hair. "I need to go stop Lapis before she makes a irreversible mistake. Go find Pearl and Amethyst and get Peridot out of here." She crouched down and vaulted out of the hole Lapis made.

Stevonnie looked down at Peridot and took her visor off and gave her gem a sloppy kiss. Her gem began to glow but then shorted out like a light bulb and her body shuddered. She heaved like she would puke, but she didn't consume food so nothing came up. Stevonnie gasped and stood up quickly, cradling Peridot in xyr arms. Xe ran down the hallway and turned the corner to head towards the ramp when xe ran into a solid red figure. Citrine smirked and Stevonnie formed a shield. Xe set Peridot on the ground and formed a bubble around her. Stevonnie pulled xyr sword from it's sheath.

Citrine stared in wonder at Stevonnie. "What ARE you?" She said and summoned her giant black pick from her gem. "I'm Stevonnie Universe-Maheswaran Quartz. And I don't want to fight you."

Citrine burst into laughter. "That answered nothing, but I know that shield. You're Rose Quartz. You've taken a despicable new form." Stevonnie frowned and took a offensive stance.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." Xe said and sprang forward, sword thrusted in front of her. Citrine brought her pick down and blocked Stevonnie's attack. Xe pulled back and met blades with Citrine.

A white portal formed and Lion burst through carrying Amethyst and Pearl on his back. Stevonnie flipped backwards and hugged them all. Xe let go and picked up Peridot. Xe placed her in Lion's mane and turned to face Citrine again.

Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapon's and Citrine laughed harder than before.

"Are you serious?! A Pearl fighting?! And what happened to you, someone forget to set the timer?!" She laughed cruelly and Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other. They held hands and burst into Opal. She summoned her bow and Citrine frowned. A energy arrow began to form and she let it fly. The white energy shot Citrine down the ramp and into the field outside.

"WOOOOWWW!" Stevonnie yelled with stars in her eyes. Opal smiled and raised her hand for a high five which Stevonnie met generously. They both ran outside to see Citrine getting to her feet, holding her stomach in pain.

"Give up now Citrine. You're outnumbered, outwitted, and outmatched." Opal said and pulled out Pearl's sword. "What did you do to our friend and why did you take her?"

Citrine laughed, "We're bounty hunters. This Peridot has a huge price on her head from Yellow Diamond. As far as what ails her, I can't tell you. That's Jasper's concoction."

Stevonnie growled and pounded her fist into the ship. "Then we need to pay your friend a visit." 


	19. Chapter 19

*LET ME JUST SAY THANK YOU!*

You guys have been so kind and generous with your compliments. I sincerely appreciate you all, especially those who have reviewed and followed me or favorited my story. You've humbled me with your awesomeness, so you just keep being awesome people! The Xe, and Xyr was a side thought I had, so as not to offend a single person. I'm going to refer to Stevonnie as "they" from now on. Updates are going to be a little slower because of work and school, but I will finish this one off in a month or so!

Sincerely, Rachel

Annnnddd noooow I'l shut up and start chapter 19.

Citrine struggled to get on her feet. Opal summoned Amethyst's whip and cracked it threateningly in the air.

"I'd stay down if I were you." She said coldly and stretched the whip in her hands.

Citrine collapsed to her knees and began to laugh. "You know your friend is really stupid. Yellow Diamond was so upset about this she came to us. Not her endless armies and loyal gems. Us. The dirty rotten gems who make their living in the deep shadows of space. Places and things you couldn't imagine. She must have done something really bad."

Opal frowned. "You don't know what I've seen...Yellow Diamond is a over privileged,narcissistic,manipulative, ancient,cancerous...evil gem. She and her fellow Diamond's matriarchy need to come to an end."

Citrine's eyes widened in shock, but then she laughed even harder.

"You sound like one of us! Ever consider becoming a bounty hunter?"

Opal chuckled and shook her head.

"I've been a rebel for thousands of years. I don't need to get paid to do it." And with that she cracked her whip one more time and tied Citrine to a leg of the ship.

"Now tell us what we need to know so we can help Peridot." Opal said and kneeled down so she could stare Citrine in the eyes.

Lapis' water-hand had Jasper in a tight fist. She formed another hand and moved it in closer, threateningly. She slammed her open hand into Jasper, and it hit her as hard as a tsunami wave. She clenched both fists together and Jasper yelled out in pain as Lapis squeezed her tighter.

"STOP! Please stop, you're going to crack my gem!" She gasped out and Lapis froze. Her hands released and snapped to her mouth in horror. Jasper fell to the ground with a hard thud and water splashed everywhere as it dispersed across the dry land. Jasper lay there coughing and gasping in breaths.

Garnet emerged from the woods, following Lapis' water trail. She stared at the scene in front of her. Unsure, she approached Lapis and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Al'righ Lapis?"

Lapis nodded slowly. Her stare moved to Jasper and she walked towards the pathetic heap sprawled on the ground. Garnet followed closely behind and summoned her gauntlets. Lapis' bare feet slapped in the water and splashed Jasper's face as she looked up at her.

"Fix my girlfriend now." She said menacingly and Garnet cracked her neck behind her.

Jasper put up one hand in defense and nodded. "There's an antidote on the ship..." She spat out. "But it's not immediate...it will take time,and several doses."

Lapis glared and Jasper shrank back. She formed water-chains and bound Jasper's hands. She silently started walking forward, back through all the wrecked foliage from her and Jasper's impact and Garnet nudged Jasper in the arm.

"Better do as she says." Garnet said and smirked and Jasper nodded fearfully.

Stevonnie had unfused and Steven and Connie sat on the ground outside the ship. Steven had Peridot's head on his lap, stroking her hair and trying to get a cohesive response from her. Pearl stood a few feet away, studying a few things that came off the ship, but keeping a close eye on Citrine. Amethyst sat up high in a tree keeping an eye out for Garnet and Lapis.

Pearl walked over to Citrine. Citrine stared at her curiously. Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Care to share why you keep staring at me?"

Citrine laughed.

"I'm amazed by you really. A Pearl that can fight and speak like you has never graced me with her presence. Or anybody's for that matter. You're unlike anything I've ever seen across the Cosmos."

Pearl blushed but regained herself quickly. "That's a pity."

Citrine snorted a laugh. "How's that?"

Pearl turned away and walked forward before stopping. "Every gem should have the opportunity to be free and independent. Whether you be a Pearl or a Quartz. That's what Rose believed and that's what I believe."

Pearl walked back towards the miscellaneous tools and technology and Citrine shook her head. "You're something else Pearl." And stared at Pearl fondly.

Amethyst squawked like a bird and jumped into the air, shape shifting into a bird and soaring down onto Pearl's outstretched arm. "Lapis, Garnet and the new Jasper coming in hot."


	20. Chapter 20

Lapis emerged from the forest with Jasper in tow, still bound by water chains.

"I like your new slave Lapis." Amethyst said teasingly and Pearl clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Amethyst..."

"I'm just saying it might be fun to try out!" Amethyst said and snapped her whip just out of reach of Pearl's behind.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted and blushed furiously, but couldn't hide her smile.

Garnet rolled her eyes behind her shades. "Okay you two, that's enough." And walked from behind Lapis and Jasper.

"Oh, Garnet, I didn't see you back there." Pearl said embarrassed. "We have Citrine detained over here, she said Jasper knows how to cure Peridot."

"She does, she was just on her way to get the antidote." Garnet said and Lapis yanked on the chains to move her in front of her.

"After you." Lapis said in a monotone way and Citrine shivered.

"It's in my quarters." She said and walked quickly and cautiously into the ship, Lapis close behind her. Lapis let her eyes linger across Peridot's face as she passed her fetal form in Steven's arms. Fury pulsated through Lapis' veins and Garnet put her hand on her shoulder again.

"Keep it together Lapis. Don't let your emotion's control you." Garnet said and gripped her hand reassuringly on Lapis' shoulder.

Lapis breathed out slowly and continued walking. "Garnet can I ask you a question?"

"That depends on what it is." Garnet said simply.

"Right...when you look into my future, are there a lot of um...dark outcomes?"

"Out of all the millions of possibilities there can always be negative outcomes. Several times there have been an overwhelmingly large percent of your decisions that have surprised me; meaning you have thrown me off on your choice. They are always influenced by Peridot, and in my opinion, the better choice because of it."

"So Peridot essentially makes me a better gem?" Lapis said unsure.

"You're choices are wiser because of the influence she has on you. She makes you want to be a "better" gem. Again though, that is a matter of perspective. You are your own gem and make decisions honestly. That's rare and to be admired." Garnet said and smiled.

Lapis smiled back.

"But yeah, you're thoughts are violent sometimes." Garnet teased and laughed. Lapis laughed too and Jasper looked over her shoulder worried.

They came up to Jasper's room and Jasper put her hand on the lock pad. It glowed and the door swished open. She walked over to a table and pulled out a lock box. She pressed her finger on a small lock pad and it opened. A syringe and vile full of black liquid rolled out, still sitting inside was a vile with a clear liquid in it.

"That's the antidote, the clear one."

Garnet picked it up and bubbled it. She nodded to Lapis, "Just in case." Lapis nodded in agreement, "Thank you."

"What is this?" Garnet asked in disgust picking up the black liquid and holding it up to the light.

Jasper looked abashed but answered. "When I lived in the colonies I was a high ranking quartz in Yellow Diamonds army. Our "research and development" department were working on several top secret projects that only the Diamonds knew about. This was something I had started to develop with the other researchers until they started to use it for...other purposes. I disagreed with them and threatened to expose their horrifying ways to the public and I was banished. Yellow Diamond said she'd shatter me if I ever came back. I've been an outlaw ever since. This vile contains a impotent version of that virus. Once introduced into a gem's makeup it attacks every fibre of their being, mentally, physically, biologically...it's torture. Given in high doses it's lethal. I use it to subdue my enemies, but never to kill them."

Garnet bubbled it too and tapped the top to send it to the temple.

"Not anymore."

Jasper's mouth fell open but quickly shut with a glare from Lapis.

They walked back outside and Lapis handed the water chains to Amethyst. Garnet unbubbled the antidote and handed it to Lapis.

"Just one ounce every six hours." Jasper said and Lapis kneeled on the ground next to Steven. Steven tilted Peridot's head back and Lapis poured the medicine in her mouth slowly and carefully.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

"So what do we do with them Garnet?" Pearl asked, gesturing to Citrine and Jasper. Garnet put her hand to her head and paused, looking into the distance.

"We could be of help to you...we are likely not the only bounty hunters looking for this Peridot. At least while she recovers...it's not like we have a home to get back to." Jasper said in a hollow tone.

Citrine laughed, "They don't need our help, we didn't stand a chance against them..."she let her eyes gaze over to Pearl and then blushed. Amethyst noticed and crossed her arms, a jealous look creeping onto her face.

"Noted Citrine," Jasper said annoyed, "but if a whole crew came they could be overwhelmed. There's power in numbers."

Garnet nodded in agreement.

"Well they're not staying with us. We have no room at the temple and I don't trust them. Did we all already forget that they poisoned and tried to kidnap Peridot?! Cause it like, just happened!" She said getting increasingly more hot tempered.

"Calm down Amethyst," Garnet began, "They can't stay on the earth unattended but you're right, we don't have space for them at the temple...for now they could stay at the barn with Lapis and Peridot."

Citrine and Jasper looked at each other.

Lapis spun around bubbling the antidote and sending it home, to the barn. "That's fine. This one will be useful nursing Peri back to health, but neither one of you will have free roam of our home." She added pointedly.

They both nodded in agreement.

Garnet turned to Pearl, "I'll trust you to find a safe place for the ship in the meantime." Pearl nodded and headed toward the ramp.

"I'm coming too!" Amethyst shouted and phased into Purple Puma, lifting Pearl up over her shoulder and running into the ship.

"Amethyst put me down!" Pearl yelled as the hull shut tight and they disappeared behind the door. A few minutes later the ship activated and rose into the air, heading towards the ocean.

Garnet chuckled and shook her head. Citrine crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Steven, Connie and I will bring these two to you later...for now you just focus on getting Peridot home safe and sound." Garnet said and Steven and Connie gave Lapis a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Lapis said as her wings formed and she lifted Peridot into her arms, out of Steven's. She shot into the air, holding Peridot tight against her body. "We're going home Peri." Lapis whispered and kissed Peridot's gem.

Lapis descended down into the barn, cradling Peridot's body. Her wings evaporated as she walked towards the bed and laid Peridot down. She collapsed to her knees on the barn floor with a thud and held herself. She felt exhausted. The battle and all of her emotions seemed to pull her down like the weight of the ocean. She put her head in her arms and leaned on the edge of the bed, beginning to sob, watching the tears drop into her lap. It felt so good to just cry. To let everything out. Thoughts raced through her mind, anger, anxiety, sadness...and then thankfulness. If it weren't for Garnet she would have let her emotions control her...things she wanted to do so bad, but knew she would later regret. What would Peri think of her, knowing she had such violent thoughts? Would it scare her or would she understand? She was afraid to find out.

A small, cold hand on her hand made her wings shoot out in surprise and she looked up quickly. Peridot's hand was weakly stretching out to touch her.

"M-Ms. Lazuli..." She said weakly and gripped Lapis' hand gently. Lapis threw her arms around Peridot carefully and kissed her face all over.

"Oh Peri...I was so scared" She said between kisses and Peridot laughed weakly, "We Peridot's are tougher than we look..." She whispered and fell back into unconsciousness. Lapis laid her head on Peridot's chest and continued to cry quietly, stroking her green gem's hair slowly, and falling into a deep sleep.

Lapis awoke with a start as she heard footsteps outside. She stood up and checked on Peridot, who was sleeping with a less pained look on her face than before. Her footing faltered as she felt dizzy and put one hand on the wall to support herself. Her energy was so drained still, she thought and shook her head to try and shake the cobwebs from her mind. She pushed away from the wall and every step felt like she weighed a thousand pounds. She poked her head out of the barn and saw Garnet, Steven, Connie, Citrine and Jasper approaching. She sighed and tried to stand upright, not wanting to show her fatigue.

"Hey Lapis." Steven said and hugged her. He and Connie both had backpacks on their backs and ran inside to Peridot. Lapis turned to Garnet and Garnet walked past her with Citrine and Jasper in tow. She pulled out four small black boxes and set them on the ground, about 10 feet apart. Citrine and Jasper walked within them and Garnet pushed a button. A energy field shot out between them all and connected into a dome over Citrine and Jasper's heads.

"Pearl found these on their ship. That should contain them well enough for now." Garnet said as she watched Citrine and Jasper sit down and begin talking to each other. "Connie and Steven want to spend the night and keep an eye on everything, if that's okay with you."

Lapis looked over at Connie and Steven already unpacking their bags, pulling out sleeping bags and various snacks. "Of course, I would love that." Lapis said, silently thanking them for the extra help so she could rest as well.

"Excellent, I'll be by tomorrow to check on things." She said to Lapis and nodded. "Steven!" She yelled and Steven spun around startled. "Yea?" He asked cautiously."Be good. I love you!" She said and smiled. Steven blushed and put his hands together to form a heart. Garnet laughed and waved goodbye as she left the barn. They felt the force of her jump upon the earth as she leaped in the direction of the temple. Lapis walked over to the bed and sat down by Peridot's feet.

"We can set your sleeping bags upstairs if you want Steven." Steven jumped up with stars in his eyes. "We can build a fort around the t.v. and watch a movie! Come on Connie! You coming Lapis?" Steven said smiling and grabbing Connie's hand, pulling her towards the ladder excitedly.

"No, I'll stay down here with Peri and these two goons, you guys have fun." She said and Steven started to climb up to the loft. "Okay, we're right here if you need us!"

"I know." Lapis said gratefully and laid back on the bed next to Peridot. She shut her eyes and entwined her fingers with Peridots, listening to Citrine's and Jasper indistinct whispering as she drifted towards the sweet arms of sleep again, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. She felt safe with Steven and Connie watching over her, and succumbed to a beautiful, unconscious sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Lapis awoke with a start. She was still on edge, and could tell she had been grinding her teeth in her sleep. She looked around the room. It was night time now, everything was dark except for the t.v. upstairs, illuminating the barn in a soft, blue glow. She turned to Peridot and gave her a look over. Her face was contorted in pain and her whole body twitched every few seconds.

"L-Lazuli..." She whispered weakly.

"I'm here Peri." She said and kissed Peridot's gem. She felt beads of sweat against her lips and pulled away quickly to study the green gem's face. She was still unconscious, talking in her sleep. She started to cry and shift from side to side, every turn seeming to bring absolute torture to her body. "LAZULI!" She screamed and sat up, swinging her arms violently.

"Peri! Stop it's okay! We're home now!" Lapis yelled and wrapped Peridot in her arms, constraining her.

"She needs her next dose of medicine. She's going through the first stage of recovery. Hallucinations are very common." Jasper spoke from the darkness and Lapis jumped, startled at this unfamiliar voice in her home.

"Right..." She said and was cut off by Peridot punching her in the jaw.

"Ow! Ugh...Steven!" Lapis yelled in frustration, finding it harder and harder to restrain the violently moving Peridot without hurting her.

Steven bolted from his sleep and floated down to Lapis from the loft. "What can I do Lapis?" Steven said, his eyes still squinting with sleep.

"Bring me Peri's medicine please, it's upstairs bubbled." Steven nodded and jumped back onto the loft effortlessly, grabbed the bubble and floated back down gracefully. He handed her the bubble and she removed it carefully. The medicine landed in her hand and she uncorked it with her teeth, still fighting Peridot's thrashing about.

"Here, I'll hold her down, you pour the medicine in her mouth." Lapis said, struggling to hand the medicine bottle to Steven. Steven gripped it quickly, so as not to spill it and Lapis entangled her limbs around Peridot's, to hold her absolutely still. Steven tipped an ounce into her mouth and Peridot went to spit it out. Lapis held her mouth shut until she swallowed it down. Peridot went limp in Lapis' arms and began twitching again, tears still streaming down her face.

It took everything in Lapis not to break down and cry, or pull Jasper out of her forcefield and beat her within inches of being shattered. Jasper seemed to sense the unspoken tension and shifted in the dark uncomfortably. Lapis held Peridot and kissed her gently, then let her go and pulled a blanket over her. She pressed her forehead against Peridot's. "You got this Peri. Keep fighting. I'm here." She kissed her lips softly and Peridot's eyes opened for a second, then closed again.

Lapis stared into Peridot's face intensely, looking for another sign of her conscience self, but it was gone. She sighed and walked over to the forcefield. "Hallucinations? What kind of hallucinations?" She asked Jasper ,who's face was only half visible in the blue, t.v. light.

"That depends on the gem. The hallucinations are subconscious thoughts and fears...it's impossible to say what they are. Only she can tell you, but it's safe to say she's either afraid of you, or afraid of something happening to you.

Lapis swallowed hard. Peri surely wasn't afraid of her. She had no reason to be. Right...?

As if reading her mind, Steven interjected. "Of course Peridot's not afraid of Lapis! She loves her!" He said firmly.

Lapis smiled weakly. "Thank you Steven."

"Don't think twice about it Lapis, you know she does. There's nothing about you to fear."

Citrine snorted out a laugh and Steven growled. "Okay, okay. Lapis is strong but she would never hurt anyone."

This time Jasper let out a nervous chuckle, "If it weren't for your fused friend she would have cracked my gem...maybe even shattered me..."

"That's not true! Is it Lapis...?" Steven asked and stared at her, dumbfounded.

Lapis looked away from Steven, fear and adrenaline taking over her...she wanted to fly away but knew she couldn't leave Peridot.

"I-I wanted to! I wanted to shatter you into the ground! But I couldn't do it...I was just...so angry. You don't understand what she means to me! You were trying to take her away! I'd do it again in a second!" Lapis spat out, her confidence building with every word, for she knew it was the truth.

"But you didn't do it. You stopped. That's what matter's Lapis. You're a good gem." Steven said, sympathetically. "I know it, the gem's know it, and Peridot knows it. Jasper doesn't know you at all, so don't listen to her!"

Jasper crossed her arms and scoffed, retreating back into the darkness.

Lapis stared at the floor, absorbing Steven's words. Steven walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She put a hand on his head and kneeled down to hug him back. "Thank you Steven..."

"You've got to believe in yourself Lapis. You ARE a good gem. Don't let someone's opinion define who you are when you already know." He pulled out of the hug and yawned.

Lapis tousled his hair, "Wise words for such a young being...I'll remember them. We can talk more in the morning, it's late and we all need more rest..."

Steven smiled and nodded, "Okay, see you in the morning Lapis." He said and climbed back up onto the loft.

Lapis listened as he laid back down and zipped up his sleeping bag. She laid down next to Peridot and traced patterns on her chest, thinking. Steven was right of course. She knew she considered herself a good gem, but there was always that looming darkness. The anger and anxiety...depression. Those were all parts of her too. Parts she didn't like as much but was coming around to accepting and living with that uncomfortableness. Her finger tracing slowed down as she drifted back to sleep, letting her head rest on Peridot's chest until she was out.


	23. Chapter 23

Lapis felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She stretched her body out, feeling every muscle breathe as she opened her eyes. Her arms came down and her hands felt...nothing. Her wings sprouted in panic as she looked around the barn looking for her petite green gem. She heard Steven, Connie and...

She flew up onto the loft and saw Peridot sitting on the couch, looking battle-worn but awake.

"PERI!" She yelled and crashed into Peridot's outstretched arms.

"Ooouch Lazuli! Take it easy!" Peridot said laughing faintly but hugging Lapis as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited!" Lapis yelled through tearful sobs, kissing Peridot all over.

She pulled away and collected herself. "How are you feeling?" She asked, becoming more serious.

"Like a ruddy clod." She said and laid her head against the back of the couch, unable to hold it up anymore.

"You should come lay back down and rest." Lapis said climbing behind her and holding Peridot so she could rest her head on Lapis' chest.

"Oh my stars, your chest is cold and feels sooo goood." Peridot mumbled from her buried position. Lapis could feel how cold and clammy her head felt against her.

"I don't want to go back to sleep Lazuli..." She said changing her tone of voice to one of fear. "I can't take anymore nightmares." She said staring blankly into space. Lapis held her tight and began to stroke her hair. Peridot closed her exhausted looking eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. Lapis looked over to Steven and Connie and they had concerned looks on their faces. She attempted to get up but was met with a loud moan and Peridot buried her face further into Lapis' chest.

"She's been off and on like that all morning." Connie whispered. "One second she's awake, talking, making sense...and the next she's passed out. Some of the things she's saying though...it's like she's still hallucinating, even while she seems to be lucid."

"What has she said that seemed...off?" Lapis inquired.

"Well she told me she liked my pink elephant. And then said that I should be careful, Lion might try to eat it. She nodded off for a few seconds and when she came to again I asked her where she saw a pink elephant and she didn't know what I was talking about." Steven said, as Connie giggled, bowed her head and then apologized.

"It's okay Connie." Lapis said, smiling gently. "Jasper did say the antidote took time...at least she's sort of awake. That's a step in the right direction." She said and looked sadly down at Peridot. "How did she even get up here?" She asked, suddenly realizing how difficult it seemed for her, in her current state. "She can barely lift her head..."

"Oh, right...yeah she scurried up the ladder like it was no problem, then dropped like a ton of bricks when she got up here. The noise woke me up, but Connie saw the whole thing." Steven said and Connie nodded.

"Very odd indeed." Lapis said and continued to pet Peridot's hair.

"She needs her next dose." Jasper's raspy voice said below them. "Honestly, do I have to keep telling you? Don't you guys keep time on this planet?"

Lapis growled, annoyed but reached out to grab the bubbled medicine. "At least she's not thrashing around like last night." Lapis said relieved.

"And yes the humans keep time but we don't!" Lapis yelled down to Jasper, and then blushed, realizing she should probably start to. Jasper let out a single, judgmental laugh but kept quiet after that.

Lapis opened the medicine bottle, noted the time on Steven's phone, and poured the third dose into Peridot's mouth. Peridot gulped it down with a disgusted look on her face. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, with strength that didn't belong to her. She stiffened and scanned the room, a horrified look on her face. "WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST SITTING AROUND! YELLOW DIAMOND IS RIGHT THERE!" She yelled panic stricken pointing through the hole in the roof. She hit Lapis' legs with dead body weight as she passed out again.

"Oh. I see what you mean..." Lapis said, staring down at Peridot in shock. "Wow."

She grabbed a pillow and replaced her legs with it under Peridot's head. She jumped down to the forcefield. "Is this normal Jasper? Is she going to be okay?" Lapis asked, trying to sound kind. As much as she disliked Jasper she was the only one here that knew anything about this virus. She had to play nice. Plus, they have only been helpful since the fight ended. After she, Opal and Stevonnie put them in their place. Knowing Steven he would win these two over and have them in his hands like putty. They'll be Crystal Gem's too soon enough, Lapis thought.

Jasper walked over to her and nodded. "Yes, she'll be more coherent by tonight. Give her the next dose at one." Lapis looked between Jasper and Citrine. "Do you guys. uhhh...need anything?"

Citrine shot up and ran over to Lapis. "Something to read! All this free time is killing me!" Jasper looked embarrassed but then shrugged and agreed.

"Yeah, we are a bit bored."

Lapis flew up to the loft and grabbed the tv/vhs and brought it down to Citrine and Jasper. She put in the first season of camp pining hearts. "Enjoy!" She said as Steven and Connie climbed down the ladder to watch the show with them. Steven immediately charmed them over with his magical Steven way and Lapis smirked to herself. Putty in his hands.


	24. Chapter 24

Peridot opened her eye's, hearing a foreign voice in her home. A raspy, laughing voice? She propped herself up on her elbow and stretched her neck out to see below the loft. Her eyes took in an odd sight. The two large homeworld gem's were sitting indian style on the floor watching the t.v. with baited breaths.

"I can't row down this river without you Paulette." The t.v. said and Jasper rolled her eyes. Citrine threw her arm's up at the t.v., in exasperation and Steven chuckled, "I know right?"

"Hey there sexy." A voice whispered in Peridot's ear and made her jump. Lapis laughed quietly and Peridot smiled.

"Hey Lazuli."

"How do you feel?" Lapis asked sitting down on the couch and Peridot laid back into her.

"Not as bad...not great, but better." She said, thinking aloud and assessing herself. Lapis started to play with her hair and she closed her eyes, indulging in this moment of bliss.

"That feels amazing." She sighed out and stared up at Lapis' face.

"Why are my kidnappers watching our favorite show, with our favorite humans, in our favorite home?"

Lapis laughed but it faded quickly and was replaced with a frown, "I know. I don't like it either. But we need to keep an eye on them and the gem's are running out of space. Steven and Connie are here if there's any trouble, but so far they've been cooperative...even helpful..." She trailed off, her eyes studying Peridot's reaction. Peridot stared forward into space, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Okay." She said simply, after a minute of deliberation.

"Okay what?" Lapis enquired, not liking Peridot's tone.

"Just okay!" Peridot snapped and buried her face in the couch.

"Peri..." Lapis cooed, encouraging her to talk.

"My-fm-frm-herr." Peridot mumbled into the couch cushion.

"What?" Lapis said, laughing gently.

"I...I don't want them here!" Peridot said as she looked fearfully into Lapis' eyes.

Lapis gave Peridot a look of sorrowful understanding. "I get it Peri. This isn't permanent. Not to bring up old wounds, but, I know how hard it is to live alongside a former captor." She raised her eyebrows and Peridot looked away ashamed. "But it's just until we decide what to do. I will shatter them both personally if they try to get at you again." Lapis said darkly and was caught off guard as Peridot curled herself into Lapis' lap. She reached her arms up around Lapis' neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss and Lapis moaned quietly against her lips. Peridot pulled away slightly, and whispered, "No shattering Lazuli...but I appreciate the offer."

Lapis and Peridot both smiled and giggled as a bright light started to envelope them.

Emerald felt weird. She looked around the room, but was unable to settle her eyes on anything. She felt like she was spinning. Her head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds and she laughed as she swung her legs around to stand up from the couch. She plopped back down, laughing uncontrollably and holding her head, attempting to make the world hold still. It finally did and she stretched her foot out to dip a toe onto the floor, like she was testing out the temperature of water. She flattened her foot and stood up goofily, continuing to laugh at this simple task that proved much more difficult than she expected.

"Emerald?!" Steven and Connie said in unison as they popped their heads up over the ladder.

"Steven! Connie! Hiiii!" She said spinning around on one foot and falling flat on the floor, now in hysterics.

Steven clamored onto the loft and skidded on his knees to hold Emeralds head up, Connie right behind him.

Emerald reached her hand up and patted Steven on the head, still laughing.

"Whaaa? Connie?" Steven asked, looking at her with a loss for words.

Connie leaned forward so Emerald could look at her straight on.

"Emerald, how do you feel?" Connie inquired.

Emerald sat up on her elbows and tried to focus on Connie. "Weeeiiirrdd." She said and burst out laughing once again as she guided herself back down on the floor.

Garnet jumped down out of the hole in the roof.

Steven's eyes lit up "Garnet!" She kneeled down and picked up Emerald, carrying her downstairs to her bed. She cursed under her breath and laid her on the bed, all the while Emerald is chatting her ear off.

"Garnet did you see this happening in the fuuttuuureee?" Emerald asked, giggling and making strange hand motions in the air.

"Yes." Garnet said, stoically, letting her Sapphire show. "Jasper, if she unfuse's will Lapis be infected with the virus too?"

"I...I don't know. They're gemetic make up is literally meshed into one as a fusion...she might be." Jasper said and went into deep thought.

Emerald laughed and slapped Garnet on the back heartily. "I'm not letting Peridot go through this alone anymore, we won't be unfusing!" She said cheerfully, yet oddly. Garnet smiled, in a sad way, then took her iconic sunglasses off. Her eyes were full of awe and understanding and she closed them as a single tear rolled down. She hugged Emerald, then laid her back down as Emerald's eyes got heavy with sleep. Garnet put her glasses back on, hiding her emotion's once again, and turned to Steven and Connie.

"I think I better stay until they make it through this. Connie you should phone your mother and ask her if you can stay another night now before she's in a bad mood. She's about to get called into surgery and will say no later." Connie was caught off guard by this rare display of Garnet foretelling her future, but jumped up and dialed her mother, walking outside for privacy. Garnet motioned to Steven to come here. Steven ran up and rested his hands on her knees. "What now?"

Garnet sighed. "We wait and we see."


End file.
